Season 1-Round 1, Battle 1
Season 1-Round 1, Battle 1 is the first fight of season 1. It is between Mario and second arch nemesis, Wario! Sure it could be Bowser to start the series, but lets face it this concept has been over done for numerous occasions. I mean Mario VS Wario really hasn't happen outside of sports games and Super Smash Bros. So it will take place here to start this series! So anyways on to the sections! Pre-Match Shy Lord Guy: Okay, I hope you guys are ready. This is huge for me and I'd like to thank all of you. Penny, you do know the rules from the referee book I gave you? Penny: Of course! I mean it was strange that you put in a notebook where it really had like five rules. Sexy Toadstar: IN THE RED CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT ABOUT 100 PLATES OF SPAGHETTI... MARIO! Mario: *jumps into the ring looking confused* Wait, you said-a this was a warp zone, what's-a going on? Sexy Toadstar: AND IN THE BLUE CORNER, WEIGHING IN AS MORE THAN MARIO... WARIO! Wario: YOU'RE GOING-A DOWN BUB! Mario: No really, where am I? Bell: DING! Match Wario rushes over to Mario as soon as the bell rings, which Mario jumps over. Mario: WHAT'S-A GOING ON?!? I'M-A OUTTA HERE! Wario and Sexy Toadstar: OH NO YOU DON'T! Sexy Toadstar turns a lever, and slowly bars start to rise out of the ground while Wario grabs Mario's leg Wario: WE'RE SETTLING-A THIS! Mario: Settling what? Wario: THE WAY YOU BULLIED ME AS A KID YA DOOF! WHAT DO YA THINK?!? Mario: We were five, let it go... like this! Mario kicks Wario's face with his free leg, which causes Wario to let go of Mario, who then climbs up the cage. Sexy Toadstar: HEY STOP, YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT! Mario:*at the top of the cage* Watch me. Mario jumps onto the bleachers and runs to the exit Sexy Toadstar: STOP HIM! Gina Toadstool (the only one in the bleachers): I'd prefer to not be stomped, thank you very much. Mario runs out the warehouse Shy Lord Guy is using as an arena and catches a ride on a bus stopped at a light. Mario: So long-a nutjobs! SLG:... I guess since Mario's gone, Wario wins. WARIO IS THE WINNER... I guess After-Math Wario, crying on the ground is given a pat on the back by Penny Penny: Cheer up, you technically won! Wario: IT'S NOT THE SAME! *continues sobbing* SLG: Well then... Sexy Toadstar: Please don't fire me boss! I need the money! SLG: Well someone technically won so... fine, but you're the corn dog guy for the people in the stands because of you letting Mario escape. Sexy Toadstar: But the only one in the stands is some random lady... Gina: Am I a joke to you? Reception SLG hears a knock on his door after the match. SLG: COME IN! Gina enters the room Gina: Hi, I liked the match you put on. SLG: Wait really? Gina: Yeah, I actually have some friends coming over to town soon who I think will love watching your show. SLG: Oh yeah of course! If you want, you could even be the announcer since we have a spot open. Sexy Toadstar: Really!?! I made one mistake and I'm the corn dog guy, and she walks up here and she's the announcer? SLG: Yup! Gina: Really? Thank you SO much! My friends are going to be so jealous!Category:Season 1